Talk:Widow's Revenge
Should this robot be part of Team Razer? I'm sure that Ian, Simon and Vince did a great deal of the work, and I noticed that some of the girls were part of Warhead, the successor to Razer. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'd keep them as separate teams personally. Christophee (talk) 13:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll add a note, however. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I will make it a member of the team, and add a note that it was a one-off. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Dorset Do we know that Widow's Revenge was from Dorset? Or did we assume because of the link to Razer? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Looking through the history, I believe it was you that added it. So if you're not sure yourself I'd say that it was probably assumed because of Razer. Christophee (talk) 13:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Something keeps telling me it's actually from Surrey. CBFan (talk) 13:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It's difficult to make out, but it sounds like Nutley to me, which is in East Sussex. Christophee (talk) 14:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gillie Blood Is it just co-incidence that she has the same surname as Vinnie Blood or is it possible that she actually is Vinnie's wife as JP said she was in the battle? Christophee (talk) 15:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought I mentioned it on the page. She acted as a stand-in when one of the team members couldn't make it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But it says that Vincent Blood's girlfriend's name was Emily (Cathcary). It must be a coincidence. TG (t ' 23:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, if it was his girlfriend, she wouldn't have the same last name, only if she was his wife. I would like RA2, the expert on this topic, to clarify the situation for us. 'TG (t ' 11:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't know her last name was "Blood" until I saw the videos, to be honest. I guess we just go with "coincidence" until evidence to the contrary surfaces. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Recently, when looking at the Sabre Tooth page on Facebook, I found Gillian Blood's Facebook page, where I saw that she is in fact married to Ian Lewis of Team Razer (They have since married, and she is now called Gillian Blood Lewis). Presumably, she is also the sister of Vinnie Blood, considering what it says on the Team Razer page about Vinnie Blood being "The brother of Ian Lewis' fiance". Therefore, the bit about the Widow's Revenge team not being related to Team Razer should be rewritten, I suggest something like "On the show, the Widow's Revenge team all pretended to be the wives of the Razer team, but this is not entirely true. Of the original team members, Team Captain Gillie Blood was the fiancee of Ian Lewis, and the sister of Vinnie Blood. The other two team members were not linked to Team Razer, but Emily Cathcart, the girlfriend of Vinnie Blood, joined the team when one of the team members fell ill." Oh, and Gillie Blood was part of Team Razer when they entered Warhead into Battlebots 2015. That needs to be added. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't phrase the paragraph about their relations any better then that, put it in just like that. The BattleBots point belongs in the Trivia and on the Team Razer page, make sure to capitalise the B in Bots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC)